Love Shield
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Alice and Shun were strolling one day, until, A girl from their school named Amber Lynn Striker,  A.L.S. for short  says that Shun is her boyfriend, now it was up to Shun to choose. Alice, the nice girl he fell in love with, or Amber, A girl he just met?
1. ALS's lie

_A few reminders, 1.) There is going to be 1-3 P.O.V's each chapter, but it will be less then 3 P.O.V's. 2.) There will be a reminder about how many P.O.V's there will be in the chapter you are reading, right now, this chapter has 1 P.O.V, and it's Alice's. 3.) **Enjoy the story **and review please._  


* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I'm strolling through the park today, hoping to find Shun Kazami, my boyfriend. I want to see him after dealing with that broken leg of his (He sprained his leg while playing soccer with Dan, both Dan and Shun got a sprained leg, or headache). While I was

walking, I heard birds chirp a lot. In the park lake, I saw swans flying in or out of the water. I saw the big oak tree in the middle of the park where the brawlers and I usually meet after a long day of school, (If we're talking about Sundays and Saturdays,

then it's after work). I still work in Runo's parent's café. I walked out of the park and onto the street where Shun's house is. He lives in a dojo still with his granddad. I walked up to the dojo to see if Shun was there. He was and heard me come in. "Hi Alice,

why are you here?" He said while standing up and walking over to me. "I just came by to see if your leg is getting better." I said to him. "Well I'm doing fine, its Sunday you know, should you be at work or something?" He asked. "Well, I finished early; I

should be asking the same question to you too."I answered him. "I'm done my work, say; you have time to walk with me through the park right?" He asked me again. "Of course." I said. I was glad he could at least walk on the leg he sprained. I was lost in

my thought before Shun recalled "Well come on, I can't wait all day." "Huh, oh right the walk." I said running toward the door where Shun was holding at the time. "It's going to get cold; you should probably put this on." He smirked while handing me his

jacket. "Are you going to wear one?" I said while Shun was putting his jacket on me. "Don't worry; I won't get that cold so easily." Shun smirked again. I giggled a little and walked out the door with Shun closing it behind us. The autumn breeze went

passed us, making me shiver a little. Shun came closer to me and put his arm around me, making me feel warmer. The day was turning night at like 7:30. Shun's arm was still around me. We had no choice but to turn back and head home. When we were

walking home, someone jumped out of the bushes. I thought it was a rabbit or a raccoon, but it was actually a girl, and she sounded angry. "What do you think you're doing with my man?" She said furious. Both Shun and I stand there, frozen. "Well,

answer." She said again. The clouds covering the moon moved away. I could see her face clearly now. It was Amber Lynn Striker (for short, it's A.L.S). A girl from our school. I was confused. Was she an ex-girlfriend of Shun's? All I want is some answers.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Amber yelled. I was still frozen. What did she mean by "My boyfriend"?

* * *

_**What does A.L.S mean by "My boyfriend"? Tune up next time so see why.**_


	2. Why and lie

___A few reminders, 1.) There is going to be 1-3 P.O.V's each chapter, but it will be less then 3 P.O.V's. 2.) There will be a reminder about how many P.O.V's there will be in the chapter you are reading, right now, this chapter has 4 P.O.V,'s and it's Alice and Shun's. 3.)_**__****Enjoy **___the story ____and review please_**___._**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V**

There was a breeze, than she was gone. I stood there frozen as ice. Shun's arm wasn't warming me up no more. I was looking around for her, when Shun caught my attention. "What the hell does she mean?" He said with his arms crossed. I looked at

him and asked, "What does she mean, My Boyfriend?" He looked down at me. His hazel eyes shot right at me. "There's no way she could've been a current girlfriend of mine, you and I both know that you're my current girlfriend."He said staring at me.

We started off again. That night, Shun volunteered me to spend the night at his house. I had no choice but to say yes. That night, I couldn't get to sleep, we have school tomorrow, and with Amber being the most popular, and the richest, she could get

what she wanted, when she wanted. I heard crows the next morning. I got up and changed into my school uniform. It was sunny but, chilly outside, but Shun had his arm around me. I felt warm again inside. Then I remembered last night. The night

when Amber said something, like that lie. She was being Shun's current girlfriend, ha. She should know that I dated Shun for more than 5 years now, maybe even more, and I never seen him with nobody other than me and our friends. Besides, Shun

would never cheat on me, right?

**Shun's P.O.V**

I would never cheat on Alice, NEVER. I can't believe she just went and told Alice that she was my girlfriend. Dude, she's not even an ex or a friend of mine. It was getting colder the more the day went by. At lunch, I saw Amber walking up to Alice.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I saw Amber's short curly brown hair coming toward my table. I was sitting with Runo and Alice at the time. She walked up to me and snapped, "So, what's your answer Alice, I'll let you go in one peace if you give me Shun back, or you pay the price, and

I'll snatch him from you?" "I don't think so Amber," I snapped back, "Shun wasn't your boyfriend in the first place, he never was, and never will, so I'll just give up what your trying to do." "I believe you didn't hear me, I give me my Shun back or I'll take

him by force if necessary." She said stomping her foot down. "I saw Shun walk over to us and walked between us. He faced Amber and said, "Leave her alone, or you'll regret it." "Oh Shun, you're so cute when you're angry." Amber ignored Shun's threat

and hugged him. "Get off from me." He said trying to get out of her grasp. "Can't you realize that we belong together?" I heard her say, making her grasp tighter so Shun can't get out. "Leave him Alone Amber." I commanded. But she didn't hear me. She

was too busy hugging Shun. "Okay, I give up." I heard Shun say given in.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I gave in, because I have an idea. "Oh really, I knew you'd realized that we belong together." She yapped. Suddenly, when she loosened her grip, I got my arms out without her looking, or feeling for that matter. I grabbed her arm. She was turning

around, she tried to break free, instead of her grabbing me, and I threw her in the air. She flipped and landed on her back. "Ow, Shun, I thought you'd-. " I interrupted her. "You thought I realized we were made for each other, well you thought wrong."

I said sharply. "I'll get you back Shun, you can remember that." Amber said running out the door. "I thought so, no one, and mean no one, is going to hurt my Alice." I said. I heard Alice giggle a little. After school, we went to the park to sit under that big

oak tree. "I can't believe you did that, and to a girl who lied to you." Alice said. "I had to do, what I had to do for my girlfriend right?" "I guess so." Alice giggled a little then, when she looked up, she gasped. I looked up, and there, I saw Amber standing

there.


	3. What's with the lie

___A few reminders, 1.). There will be a reminder about how many P.O.V's there will be in the chapter you are reading, right now, this chapter has 4 P.O.V,'s and it's Alice and Shun's. 2.)_**____****Enjoy **___the story ____and review please_**___._**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

Amber was standing there, gritting her teeth. "I want Shun, and I want him now." She snapped. "Every time Shun and I are somewhere you're not supposed to be, you come anyway." I said. "Give me Shun, or die?" Amber said. "What the hell do you want from us?" Shun snapped. Amber smirked, then said, "As I told you at lunch Shun, we belong together," The smile turned to a frown, "But if Alice is in are way, I'll make sure she meet's her fate, oh so early." "One, we're not made for each other, and second, Alice isn't going to meet her fate." Shun said getting in front of me and blocking me from Amber. "Shun, you can't run from me, you can't even hide," Amber recalled, "And I'll make sure you and I will be together forever." A smile went across from her face. "I don't think so Amber." I said touching Shun's shoulder and standing front of him, my hand still on his shoulder. "And I'll make sure you won't get near him." I snapped.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I saw Alice blocking Amber's view of me, but I wonder if it's not just me she desires. I had to find out, but not know. "Go away Amber, or I'll make you." I said getting in front of Alice. "Go away or tell me what you want." I snapped. Amber's frown turned into another smirk. "Ok then," She said, "I wanted you Shun, but when I found out that you, Alice, was dating Shun, I didn't have a choice but to find a way to get Shun back, and I'm willing to kill Alice, for me and Shun to be together again, you don't know everything Alice." She yelled. "I wanted you died Alice, but with Shun, My current boyfriend for as long as I can remember, you won't might live for as long as I thought." Amber recalled. I was shocked. "That's a lie, you weren't even a friend of mine, and in fact I just met you last year, so stop lying." I said. "For 14 years Shun, you couldn't remember the 14 years we had together?"

**Alice's P.O.V**

I looked at Shun, could Shun be the one lying? Amber, being Shun's current boyfriend for 14 years is a lie, but I needed evidence. "Alice." Shun said looking behind to look at me. I stepped back, and then I turned and ran. "Alice, come back." Shun yelled. I just closed my eyes and started to cry. Shun wouldn't cheat on me, but I don't about it yet. I don't even know that if Amber was telling the truth or not. I ran home and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and landed in my bed, crying.

**Shun's P.O.V**

Alice ran for no reason. I turned back to Amber, but she was gone. I went to Alice's house, but when I came up to the first step, Alice ran out and made us both land on the ground. I clutched onto Alice, even though she was doing the same. "Shun," Alice started to say, "I'm sorry for running away, but I found it out." "Found out what?" I asked her. We got up, and she said, "I hacked into the school's computer and went to her page in the school accounts; it says that she's single and the one she wanted was you, you're on the top of her list that she most wanted." I heard her say. "Did she say why she wanted me?" I asked. "No." I was disappointed that I didn't find out why she wanted Alice to die, and why she wants me, I just need to find out, and soon.

* * *

_Why did A.L.S do that, find out next chapter._


	4. It's A Pain To See Her Like This

_Only Shun's **P.O.V**, P.S, if you don't like sad chapters, then skip this one, it's pretty sad for some, sorry_

**

* * *

Shun's P.O.V**

I was mad and Amber at first, but that madness turned into anger. I wish I can give her a black eye, to go perfectly with the other one. And not make-up style either. I mean the fighting type black eye. We were walking down to the park, when I turned

around to see Alice still. "Alice, are you ok?" I asked. She didn't answer. All she was doing was pointing up, and staring at someone. I looked up to see, Amber. Amber wasn't happy. "Back off Alice, you don't want to be like your friend, and for you Shun,

your brother." She turned for us to see. Dan was bleeding on the ground. It started to rain. We saw Runo's body has been cut. "Aaaah." Alice screamed. "What did you do to them?" I yelled at her. Her hair was now wet and I could see a smirk on her face.

"I did what I had to do, with them out of the way, all I need is Alice." Then she laughed and evil laugh. "You're out of control." I said to her. "It doesn't matter now, their died now, no more worrying about them, you have me now Shun, the only person to

love, once I take care of Alice." She snapped. The rain continued to fall, but harder. I looked at her, shocked. And all because of me. She ran towards us in ninja speed. I wasn't quick enough to shield Alice. All I heard was Alice screaming and falling against

the cement pavement of the sidewalk. Amber laughed, then lefted like nothing happened. I turned around to see Alice cut on her shoulder. Quickly, I whipped out my phone and called 911. They came and took Dan, Runo, and Alice, to the hospital. I was

there, in the waiting room, hoping their all still alive. I sobbed quietly, hoping no one would see. "Sir, your friends are all right, but one is in a coma." Said the lady wearing white. "Which one?" I asked, ready to cry. "Your brother, Dan." She recalled. I was

about to break, first my girlfriend's friend got hurt, but still alive, my sweet girlfriend Alice is still alive, but my brother Dan, is in a coma. The whole world is betraying me. "Can I at least see them?" I asked. "You may, but don't put any stress on them, the

more stress the more time it will take them to recover." She replayed. I walked in the door they were in. They were sleeping. The first I went too is Alice. It's a pain to see her like this. "Alice, open your eyes." I cried, I couldn't hold it in. My hands became

fists, "I wish I could've safe you, but I couldn't, I'm sorry." I said through my tears. I went to Runo's bed after, I didn't want to say anything to her but, "I don't know what you did, but either way, you shouldn't be in here for the first place, I'm sorry." I stood

up and went to Dan. He had a cut down his back, and it was really deep, "Pull strong Dan, you're not ready to die, please wake up, please don't leave us." I cried even harder, still, nothing. Time is not on my side, but Amber's not getting away without a fight.


	5. I'm Alive, But Consumed By Death

**Dan's P.O.V**

I was lying in that hospital bed, like there's nothing I can do, but, I think I'm too late. Shun, he was sitting right there, by my side, he got me here, and I'm thankful, but, I'm alive but consumed by death, nothing can help me now, I'm dying in a hospital bed,

I saw everything, I knew everything, I tried to stop it, but it swallowed me whole, nothing can help me now, I'm alone. I'm driven by hate, consumed by fear, I can't change that now, but to wake up, and see my brother's face, before I say goodbye. I

couldn't move, not an inch. I'm meeting my fate, I think it's time, but I wish a can, be alive, one more time. My eyes started to open, I saw Shun crying, I tried sitting up, but felt like I was forced down by my own body. My body, not wanting to move, was

badly injured. "S-Shun, you o-ok?" I asked. He looked up, tear stained face, but happiness took over that sad face of his. "Dan, you're awake," He happily said, "But, your back, what happened?" He asked. I finally sat up; I could feel a lot of pain, but, I

stayed strong, I didn't want him to know what happened, but I had no choice to tell him. "I was, going to help you and your problem with Amber, I told her father, but he didn't believe me, I told her mother, and she believed me, every detail, but, when

Runo and I were walking around the park, Amber came up from behind us, she moved so quickly, I couldn't guard Runo in time, and I was eventually too late, than, she came for me." I griped on the railings tightly. "I couldn't move since she sliced my back,

she sliced it deep enough, she thought she killed me, I couldn't do anything, and I can barley move, I was hated by her, and everyone else of her group, I was driven by hate, consumed by fear, I didn't want anything to do with her, but she made it too

difficult, once she got haft way down from my back, I pulled away, and hit her, hard, I fell down, unconscious, I didn't mean too, but there was nothing I can do to, she made me do it, and I couldn't do anything else." I said painfully. It even hurt to move, but

I was making the best of it.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I didn't know why Amber did this, but I was sure, she's after more than just me, but what?


	6. Amber's Going To Be Dead and Gone

**Shun's P.O.V**

I'll kill her. Amber is going to die.

It's been three weeks now, and Dan, Runo, and Alice are out of the hospital.

Amber still hasn't left us alone.

I'll kill her.

Why must I be some cause to myself and others I love?

I'll make sure Amber's going to be dead and gone.

I looked at the clock. Six more hours till school is over.

* * *

"I don't get it? Why must I be this cause why you're hurt and Runo and Alice are going to be?" I yelled.

School was out, and I was walking home with Dan.

"No reason, I don't know why Amber's after you, but whatever it is, she's not getting it." Dan said.

"She's after Shun, who wouldn't be." Drago said jumping on Dan's shoulder.

"Thanks Drago, that helps." I recalled sarcastically.

"Just helping. Maybe she's after you because you're handsome." Drago said.

"Drago's got a point. I mean look at you. For females your cute, awesome, and don't get me wrong, adorable. For guys you're cool, awesome and amazing." Dan said.

"Right." I said. "So what, I have to change my appearance?" I asked.

"Maybe for a couple of days, see if that ticks her off." Dan recalled.

"Maybe if you brawl her, she'll leave you alone." Skyress suggested.

"Good point, a bet. If you win, she leaves ya alone. If she wins, which will never happen, she'll decide what she wants." Dan said.

"Me," I began, "so she can hug me until I explode under the pressure."

"Just a suggestion man, god, don't get sore at me." Dan remained calm.

"I'm not getting sore at you, it's just, that I have to find a way myself to get her off my back." I said.

"Shun, you have friends, we'll help you, through good times and bad, you can count on us to help you. Sure there are a few bumps in life. But that's part of getting to know when to strike and take things in or forget things that you don't need." Dan said.

I looked at him.

"Things like Amber are only people who want to get in your way of the things you want to do. You have to take her in, to let her go later. And hopefully, that later will be soon." Dan added.

I was shocked.

What did he mean?

"To let her into my life, and let her go when it's time." I said.

"Right," Dan started, "if you want her to leave you alone, join her in her game. When she realizes that you're in no attempt to take her, she'll get the message and leave." Dan said.

Was I supposed to let her in, then let her leave on her own?

What did he mean?

To let life do its thing and if it wants to get rid of something in that life, it'll get rid of it.

Not to force anything to happen.

But to let it happen on its own.

We went our separate ways.

Even though Dan is my brother, he supports himself, and me.

I got home.

I put my school stuff away, and went to the training hall.

I meditated for a while.

Still thinking what Dan said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Let her in my life, so she'll go away later, or, play her game, so she'll get the message?" I added.

"Or, are these two options the same, with the same fate?"

I looked around.

I'm alone.

No one in this Dojo but me.

What should I do, when the intention is too high?

What should I do, for the people I love and my self's sake?


	7. Not The Best Way

Love Shield

Chapter 7: Not The Best Thing To Do To A Girl

Estimated chapters, 10 or 11, depends on demand.

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V**

"To work, you must be strong, to die, you must be weak, and yet I'm stuck in between."

"No you're not, Shun. You just got to be calm and strike when she goes too far." Runo angrily said.

"Yes, but I found out why Amber wants me for. She wants me to go somewhere with her, and to be her prince, or something like that." I replayed suddenly.

"Oh stop worrying, just brawl her, she has 3 Bakugan, that's all. You'll win in no time." Runo said.

"Says the person who got her butt kicked by a kid yesterday who had one Bakugan and you had three." I said.

"Oh ha, but don't you see, brawling takes troubles away."

"I still brawl and I'm still grieving about the lost of my Father." I said.

"Then grow up and act your age."

'Note to self: Never Ask Runo for Advice.'

"I'll catch you later, I got to go brawl Amber." Not.

"Ok, see yea." Runo called.

* * *

I walked home.

'Please Dan, please talk to YOUR girlfriend and see if you get anything good out of her advice.' I thought.

"Shun." Said an unwanted voice.

Not turning around, I stood in one place. "What is it do you want Amber, can't you tell you are not needed on Earth?"

"I know I am, but the Neithians need a prince and they chose me to find one they can trust." She said.

"Dan would make a better Prince then me, and if you don't leave soon, I'll call forth my Bakugan." I said unwillingly.

"That is not needed. But looks like you found out why I was here." She said.

"I've found it out since the cuts on my friends where fake, and that it was just a small poison to make it seem true. Why must you go through great limits to achieve something that isn't even in grasp?" I said.

"They trust you more than Dan Kuso, and so do I. I promised a Prince and soon they shall have one." She recalled.

"But my friends, they mean no harm. And that day at the park, the day we first met, you said I was your GIRLFRIEND which was not true." I called.

"I needed a way to get to you and to start a new relationship, but if you find my assistance not needed, then the Prince of Gundalia shall be Prince of Neithea." Amber forsaken.

"Then I wish you luck on your way back home." I said.

"That'll do. When we see each other again, we can look back at this battle, and wished it never came to be this way. And I apologize for my… ruthless behavior. My job keeps getting in the way." Amber said before teleporting back to her planet.

"And I will remember this, and I forgive you…" I said quietly.

* * *

I got home.

"There you are. How'd it go?" Dan asked.

"Easy as pie, got her to go away, and that this little episode is a wrap." I said.

"But, when she returns, we'll keep the act up, won't we?" Dan asked.

"Looks like it, but you and I will be long gone." I said.

Dan smirked. "The number one thing not to do to a girl is pretend you're going along with it, and when she leaves, your lies have been ceased."

"But hopefully, Fabia and Ren can work things out." I said.

"Don't worry, they did before, they'll do it again. But hopefully, the war won't start up again." Dan said.

"I guess you're right, but how am I going to explain this to Alice?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, but when the time's right, you should always take the chance when you still have it, isn't that right." Dan asked.

"True, but hey Dan?" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Try to get good advice out of your girlfriend; it's pretty hard for me." I said.

"I hear that." Dan said.

* * *

**Ok, I'm done with this chapter finally. When I get the chance I'll update again. So please bear with me.**

**Shamim: Why do you want them to wait?**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be in Class President?**

**Shamim: Tsk tsk tsk, I asked first.**

**Me: Ok, fine, I don't want them to wait; I just need suggestions on what the next chapter should be.**

**Shamim: Oh, then I better get back to my story being the bad guy.**

**Me: Yes, you should.**

**Shun: And to leave me ALONE!**

**Me: Do you mind ending this, Shun?**

**Shun: Not at all. She does not own Bakugan nor the characters but Amber and Shamim over there *Shamim waves*, and that she only owns this story which is getting confusing don't you think?**


	8. Amber's InPerson Explanation

**Love Shield**

**Chapter 8: Amber's In-Person Explanation**

**This is the LAST Chapter of Love Shield (This is the first of the trilogy)**

**(PS… Last Chapter was Alice's dream and that Amber told Alice that Shun was to be prince of Neithia)**

* * *

**Amber's P.O.V**

I've been mad before, but Shun's the one who I want. Even if I can't get him to step away from Alice, then I'll make sure she leaves for good.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was eating lunch with Runo and Julie when Amber came to our table.

I saw Shun get up and walk over to us.

"Leave now, or get hurt badly." Shun said.

"Why, we reasoned with each other." Amber said.

"ALS, I've found out your real prince's name." Dan called.

"Huh," She said.

"His name is Mike, Mike Loan Ryx, (Ricks)," Dan said, (MLR will come in next story).

"What, no… Shun Kazami; he's to be prince, so Alice, back off. This isn't about Neithia having its prince I made that up to get you away. I meant for you to be prince of Germany." Amber said.

"Exactly, Mike here is the prince of Germany, he's related to Klaus Von Hertzon." Shun said.

"So, Mike and you are to be wed." I added.

"You stay out of this you disgrace… I hate Mike Loan." Amber snapped.

'I knew last night it was a dream.' I thought.

"Fine, here is the law: For Germany to have a different prince it should be a ninja warrior." Amber said.

"He's a Brawler Ninja, not any NW." I snapped.

"Stay out of this you wretched girl, cause of you, Shun Kazami is prevented to have his crown." Amber said, starting to get red in the face.

"That's enough sister… leave these children alone." Said a voice.

"Brother Real," Amber's face lit up in happiness.

We turned to see a brown haired man, wearing business clothing.

"You're a disgrace to the proud people of Germany Lynn Striker." He said.

"Real Haul Striker," Dan said, "Why are you here on such short notice?"

"I came to get my sister who fell out of our plane to get someone named Shun Kazami. Someone who I hear is very talented in the ninja martial arts, (NMA)." He said.

"That'll be me." Shun said.

Real looked toward Shun.

"Oh… Lynn, you caused too much trouble, I sentence you to go with me back to Persia." He said.

"I'm not going back home, Persia has no cute boys." Amber whined.

"Yes, you must, on order of our farther. And what's with me hearing that you changed your name to Amber?" He asked.

"Real, you changed your name from Striker Haul to Real Haul Striker. If you can change your name, so can I." Amber whined even more.

"Now, your rain of abuse has ended, let these children have their lives." He said.

"I did no harm to them." She cried.

"Look at this poor boy," He said; pointing at Dan, "Shun's brother and friends have been badly cut; now I will take your knife and yourself back."

"You'll have to catch up to me." Amber said, running away.

"Lynn, come back." Real yelled.

He turned his attention away from her and looked at the brawlers.

"Let me explain, please." He said.

"Go right ahead," I said.

"Thank you… you see, Lynn and I were to see our aunt, but when we came across you two, Alice and Shun, she jumped out for some reason. When I came to the spot she jumped at after landing, I saw that she abused you for stealing Shun, and told you that he was her boyfriend." Real said.

"Explains a lot," Shun said, holding me around his arms.

"Let me finish…, I soon found out that she wanted you to become prince of Germany, whom who already has a prince… our own cousin, Mike loan Ryx… she was to marry him after we finished visiting our Aunt… but that has not yet to happen. I then realized that she has a page online that says that she's going to steal you away from Alice, I had no choice but to confront her myself. So please forgive my rudeness and hers as well. My real name is Striker Haul, but I've hated my name, so, before Lynn was born, I changed it. Now I go by Real Haul Striker, you may call me whichever. Lynn's real name is Lynn Amour Striker, (LAS) but I hear she changed it to this Amber Lynn Striker," Real added.

"That makes up for the other problems, I think." I said.

"Don't worry, if you are what you say you are, then we forgive you; just keep Lynn away from me and Alice." Shun said.

"You have a deal, neither me nor Lynn, or Germany will cause you no harm. I better be off, enjoy the rest of your day." He said, and left.

"Nice gentleman," Shun said.

**After School**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I looked up to the sky. Amber- I mean, Lynn and her brother, Real's plane left a few hours ago, and they must be in Germany by now.

I sighed.

"Now what do I do when something like this happens again?" I asked myself.

"Easy, we'll avoid them." Shun said, walking up to me.

"And this time I'll have your back for good, I'll never let you out of my sight." Shun said, smiling.

I giggled, "Right," I said.

We both looked out into the sky.

And now:

"I think this story is at its end." Shun said, wrapping his arms around me.

I felt warm and safe in his grasp, forgetting about Lynn and that unfaithful night.

But, we didn't know, that we would see her again.


End file.
